Adventure of a life time
by Meryq
Summary: Tomoyo, Sakura, Hotaru, and Mikan all go to Gakuen Alice. But soon Sakura has a strange dream. Along their adventure will they find love, drama, and unbreakable bonds.R&R.A little romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This involves Cardcaptor Sakura and Gakuen Alice so it's important that you know both. Don't worry the stuff about music is important but that's for later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice. _So sad. So sad_.*sniff*

"Mikan let's go. You know how Hotaru's like when she's impatient!" said a short-haired emerald –eyed girl.

"I'll be there in a minute, Sakura." Replied a pigtailed brunette, known as Mikan Yukihara. Okay let me introduce them.

Mikan Yukihara is a 13 year-old girl that's personality is the same as her friend Sakura Kinimoto, the same happy and bubbly personality. But her smile is angelic and isn't afraid to hurt a fly. She has long chocolate brown hair usually in pigtails. She has amber eyes that could make any boy fall for her, but same as Sakura, she is a little dense. She has a rough past though I can't let you know until its revealed can I. Her father died but her mother, Yuka, is well and alive. She can play almost every instrument well but likes to sing, do guitar and the keyboard.

Sakura Kinomoto is also 13 years old. She basically is that innocent little girl that's always nice and caring, won't hurt anybody unless it's necessary. She has short caramel colored hair that's in high pigtails. Her eyes are emerald green orbs that are as rare as red eyes. She has a shared past with Mikan but before that she had a similar terrifying past. Her overprotective brother is Touya Kinomoto and she also has her mom and dad at home. She created the so called invincible spell "Everything will surely be alright." She also can plays almost every instrument well but specializes at guitar and drums. Both, Mikan and Sakura, are best friends with Hotaru Imai and Tomoyo Daidouji.

Hotaru Imai is cold on the outside but warm-hearted on the inside. The only ones who get her evil-like ways are Mikan, Sakura, Tomoyo, and her parents. She has an older brother, Subaru Imai, who wasn't there most of her life which is why they aren't so close. Her hair is short and raven-colored and her eyes are a shade of purple. She is the blackmailing queen but is also the photographer of the group, but she only takes pictures for blackmailing or money making needs. Her past is surely remembered by everyone she's close to but doesn't really want to talk about it. She can play almost every instrument very well but specializes at keyboard and bass.

Tomoyo Daidouji is a very warm-hearted girl who is not dense but very observant. She has waist length black hair usually in different styles. Her eyes are the same as Hotaru's, purple. She is the fashion diva of the four and likes to dress all of them up in her own designs. She always brings a video camera with her because she loves recording her friends in action if there's ever a chance. She is as good as a singer as Mikan, and plays almost all of the instruments they know but specializes on the co-guitar when Mikan and her play.

Let's just say that all the girls wanted was to get an amazing adventure and take a break from their boring school lives.

"Okay ready!" Mikan said as she rushed outside with Sakura. Hotaru was in the car with her personal driver waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long bakas." Hotaru said coldly, "We still have to pick up Tomoyo."

"Sorry Hotaru." Mikan and Sakura muttered with their faces down, but they soon returned to their cheerful selves. The girls were having their weekly lunch date on Saturday. They drove to Tomoyo's house with an awaiting Tomoyo smiling at them.

"Hey guys." She waved while they waved back, "Where to this week?"

"Let's eat at the Chez Paris Restaurant this time it just opened in Tomeada." Mikan suggested. Everyone nodded their heads. They arrived and were adored by many boys, who were drooling, girls who were envious. They chatted and caught up with important things they forgot to mention that week, but they didn't know it was their last peaceful day as normal girls.

"Hey guys I have to go it has almost been 3 hours since we started shopping and my mom told me she had something important to tell me." Hotaru said with her emotionless voice.

"Oh yeah my mom said the same thing to me!" The three girls shouted at once. They looked at each other.

"Well I guess that I it's just a coincidence that they all told us that on the same day!" Mikan said cheerfully, "but I really got to go." She waved them goodbye and they soon also went their separate ways.

AT MIKAN'S

"We need to talk, Mikan," Yuka Yukihara said to her daughter.

"I know that mother now what is it," Mikan answered rolling her eyes.

"Well you know about Alices?"

"Yes," Mikan was getting a bit nervous but kept her usual façade on.

"Well, you know that I have an Alice so you should know that you have an Alice too." Yuka stated calmly.

"REALLY!" Mikan replied excitedly jumping up and down, "What is it?"

"Well you have 3," With that Mikan got all hyped up, "You have Nullification, Stealing, and Insertion Alices." (Why do people put S.E.C ?She can't erase people's alices nor can she copy them only steal and insert.)

"That's great!"

"Well it's great that you think that because you are going to Gakuen Alice tomorrow and you're going to be staying there," Yuka said in the beginning relieved but ended being sad.

Mikan only stared at her mom.

AT HOTARU'S

"Hey mom what did you want to talk about?" Hotaru said as she walked inside the front door.

Her mother motioned her to sit down with her on the coffee table, "Well you see, the GA has found you and we have no choice but to send you there, tomorrow." Her mother looked uneasy.

Hotaru was deep in thought now.

AT TOMOYO'S

Sonomi was resting her head on the table when Tomoyo came in, "Oh good Tomoyo come take a sit," pulling out the chair beside her. Tomoyo sat down without hesitation.

"Well you know what an Alice is right?" Tomoyo nodded.

"_You have one,"_ Tomoyo was wide-eyed. She heard her mother's thoughts, _"and you're going to Gakuen Alice tomorrow."_(I had to include her in this too. And to do that she needs some powers.)

AT SAKURA'S

"I'M HOME!" Sakura skipped merrily to the kitchen where her mom was. Ever since Touya was gone to some _special_ school her mother and father were the only one's home.

"Sakura-chan we need to talk," Nadeshiko-san said in a serious tone which stopped Sakura to have an "I know" façade on her.

"What is it?" She asked in her oh-so-innocent tone.

"Well, let your father explain." She motioned to Fujitaka who came over. (I'm letting him explain since he's supposed to be the other half of Clow Reed.)

"Sakura-chan, you see you have inherited the Clow Cards," Sakura just had a confused look.

"What are those?"

"They are these," He brought out some cards. He took out a staff with the sun and moon on it, "GLOW!" All of a sudden, there were glowing lights everywhere and out came a flying stuffed animal thing. A couple seconds after its arrival it turned into a big tiger with huge wings. Sakura hid behind her mother. Just then, Yukito came in (He already knows he's Yue.) which caused Sakura to give him a questioning look, but then huge wings were wrapped around him and transformed into a long silver-haired dude with wings.

"Yukito-san?" Sakura said in a small voice but was interrupted by her father.

"These, Sakura, are the Gaurdians of the Clow Cards. Keroberos," He pointed to the tiger, "And Yue, or as you know as Yukito."

"HOE!"

Her father chuckled at her remark, "Well then, Keroberos here or Kero for short is going to teach you how to summon this staff and how to bring these cards out. You will sadly be leaving to Gakuen Alice tomorrow where they will teach you how to not only control the magic in the Clow Cards but also your won magic _disguised_ as an Alice." He caught Sakura's stare, "I know this is all so sudden but it's for your own well-being and protection."

You could hear a loud "HOE" from the Kinomoto Residence, a "WHAT?" from both the Yukihara and Dadouji residences, and an uncomfortable silence in the Imai house.

NEXT DAY

Mikan got up early that day for her drive to Gakuen Alice. She picked up the phone and called Sakura who called Hotaru who called Tomoyo. This was their usual call routine if something was up.

Mikan, Tomoyo and Sakura shouted all at once, "I'M GOING TO GAKUEN ALICE!"Once they all heard this they immediately started talking about what happened yesterday night while getting ready to leave. Now they officially knew all their secrets. They were best friends since preschool so no secrets at all between those guys.

"Yay! It's not going to be so lonely anymore!" Mikan shouted with glee.

"I know right," Sakura said. There was muffled talking behind her line, "Well I'll meet you guys there I got to go." With that she hung up. Then they all said their goodbyes too.

AT GAKUEN ALICE

"Hi guys!" Sakura waved at the girls. There was a stuffed animal that was flying but then instantly landed on the ground.

"Hey what's that Baka of thing doing here," Hotaru said pointing at Kero.

"Well he's Kero the one I told you about earlier. Come on they know about you already," He then stood up and flew the girl's way.

"Hi I'm Kero!" He shook everyone's hand except Hotaru's who didn't even look at him.

"What's your prob-" Sakura covered his mouth and put him in her bag a teacher was coming but before that she whispered, "That's just Hotaru get used to it."

The person, who they assumed to be there teacher, approached them with a huge grin, "Hey I'm Narumi-sensei you must be the new students."

_Wow he's gay,_ Tomoyo and Hotaru thought but Mikan and Sakura just couldn't think like that. They both smiled.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Narumi sensei led them to the middle school's dorms, "Hotaru you and Tomoyo are triple stars and your rooms are on the third floor. Hotaru, here's your key and here's yours, Tomoyo." He handed them the keys Hotaru's were room 310 and Tomoyo's 311, "Sakura and Mikan, you two are special stars," He handed Mikan room 402 and Sakura 403.

"Mikan you have to keep your stealing and insertion Alice a secret okay. You are in special ability class along with Sakura. Tomoyo you are in the Latent ability class and Hotaru is in the Technical. Meet me in class in about 15 minutes, rooms 2B," he waved goodbye and left.

"Let's meet here back here okay," Sakura said with a smile plastered on her face.

In about 10 minutes they were back and headed to class 2B. Sakura had left Kero in her room so he wouldn't be so bothersome.

Narumi-sensei was waiting for them, "Wait here until I call you in."

"Okay class, we have 4 new students today," everyone looked up except a certain red-eyed boy, "Come in girls."

Hotaru who was impatient practically barged in there, "Okay introduce yourselves."

"Hotaru Imai, Invention Alice, Triple, Technical ability class, and age 13."

"Mikan Sakura, Nullification, Special Star, Special class, and age 13."

"Sakura Kinomoto, _special _magic Alice, Special Star, Special class, and age 13."

"Tomoyo Daidouji, mind-reading Alice, Triple, Latent, and age 13."

Most of the boys were drooling and the girls were envious, "Your partners will be…" He looked around the class for four empty chairs, "Mikan you're with Natsume, Hotaru you're with Inchou, Tomoyo you're with Eriol, and Sakura you're with Syoaran."(Yes the boy's are in this too.)

The girls looked around the class and found their seatmates. The fangirl's were all upset because they got the hottest boy's in the entire school, "FREE PERIOD!" Narumi dashed out of the room.

"Hi, I'm Mikan," Mikan held up her hand but her only reply was a"Hn." And the boy continued to read his manga.

"I'm sorry about that he's just like this," A blonde boy with a bunny said, "I'm Ruka by the way."

"Hi, Ruka pleased to meet you," She smiled at him and looked at the boy sitting in between them, "This is going to be a long year." She muttered.

"Hi there I'm Nonoko and this is Anna," two girls one with straight pink hair and one with curly blue hair approached.

"Hi! I'm Mikan," She replied. Then they started talking about endless things blabbering on onto one thing to another.

With Hotaru

"Hey I'm Tobita Yuu or Inchou you can choose," A boy with glasses said.

"Hi," she replied coldly. He took that as a warning and started chatting with his other friends. She proceeded to start upgrading her Baka Gun.

With Tomoyo

"Hi I'm Tomoyo!" she looked at a boy that looked a lot like Sakura's father.

"Hi I'm Eriol. I also have a _special_ magic Alice as your friend over there." He pointed at Sakura.

"Ahh at least it's good to know she not the only one." She sighed.

"Hey, after class want me to show you around?" Eriol gave a smile.

"S-sure." She replied.

With Sakura

Syoaran gave Sakura a cold glare. (Remember. In the beginning Syoaran wants to be the Cardcaptor not Sakura.)

"Nani?" she asked innocently.

"Well, this is no place to talk about it so let me tell you later," he was resisting the urge to yell at her in front of the class.

All four of them were thinking the same thing now, _At least our lives got a little more exciting._

**A/N: I know it's leaning a bit on the Gakuen Alice side but I hope you don't mind. Yukito and Touya will be in this too so just wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The pairings are Natsume and Mikan, Sakura and Syoaran, Tomoyo and ERiol and I'm not sure about Ruka and Hotaru. I don't own CCS or GA and don't own the songs too. Also I just had no idea what to put so the song in this one probably have no meaning to their CURRENT position now. I am not really good at long chapters so you guys that have it naturally are gifted don't give it up.

_A girl with short auburn hair was standing in a wrecked deserted city. She was looking at three girls; one had short hair purple eyes, another had amber, and last one on the far left corner had long hair and purple eyes. Four boys were behind them, looking at 7 vicious goons with smirks plastered on their evil faces. Four were boys the others were girls._

_You could see ashes cascading throughout the city with only few minor fires left. Animals were gathered around them looking like a huge army. Broken buildings, cars, trucks, trees, everything was scattered helplessly across the entire terrain. There were no sign of pedestrians which didn't really relieve anybody. A breeze spread throughout the area._

_The boys looked ready to fight. One was in formal Chinese robes and holding a sword in fighting stance. Another had two guardians right behind him, a cute girl about 17 and a black tiger, and a sun and moon staff. A blonde haired boy looked like he was controlling the animals and telling them orders. A raven-haired boy was holding a fire ball and fire surrounded them. _

_The girls were ready too. The pigtailed girl had a control of all the elements which were hovering around her and when something came near here it seemed to weaken from its formal strength. The short-haired purple-eyed girl had a gun in her hand and all sorts of inventions attached to her body by belts. The pigtailed girl had what looked like a star wand and all had wacky clothes designed by a certain girl. The only one that wasn't going to fight at all was the other purple-eyed girl holding a video camera. Their clothes were ragged and torn from, guessing, their previous encounter._

_The enemies were just waiting for them to move first. A girl had long navy blue hair in a ponytail, one side bang covering a silver eye. She was dressed in a torn tank top with short green shorts, her hair flowing in the wind. The other two girls were almost identical. Their clothes, eyes, and hair were the same except for the color. The one on the left had green flowing hair with a silver streak on the side, and her eyes were as grey as a storm. The one on the right had silver wavy hair with a green streak on the side, and her eyes were as blue as the sea. _

_The guys were pretty intimidating too. One had silver-white hair with a scar under his yellow eye. The one in the middle, who appeared to be the leader next to the blue-haired girl, had a twitching eye with strangely long hair, longer than the girls. Two, who were like the girls, were identical, but this time really identical. Both had one eye brown and the other silver, and had short brown hair. _

_They were ready to attack when_—

_Bring… Bring…. Bring._

"HOE!" was heard throughout the girls' dorms.

"Oi! Sakura what's wrong?" Kero was glancing at her like nothing happened because this was basically like regular everyday routine.

"I had that nightmare again." Sakura stated shaking a bit.

"You know what; maybe it's time to consider this as a premonition." Kero said after a long silence.

"B-but I don't want that to happen." She was terrified what they would do if it actually happens— No; **_when_ **it actually happens.

"Fate's already decided. And you have no way or right in fighting fate's little game." Kero replied smartly.

"Now get ready for school so I can get back to my game."

"HOE!"

Sakura got there the exact same time Mikan did. _They are so alike_. Everyone thought. Tomoyo and Koko laughed at this. Eriol was looking strangely at her.

Panting they made their way to their desks.

"Hey Polka, are you always this late," Natsume said reading his manga.

"How di- YOU PERVERT!" Mikan was getting some stares but she just shrugged them off. Natsume smirked his famous smirk and went back to looking in his manga.

-;-

"So how did it go with Eriol?" said Sakura in a curious tone. Tomoyo flushed as she ate her muffin. They were all eating lunch now.

"Umm… It was good. He showed me lots of places." Tomoyo said after her blush was controlled.

"And?"

"And nothing. That's it." Tomoyo said in a slightly disappointed tone noticeable to the girls.

"_Oh really_."Tomoyo nodded.

"Well you're no fun," Mikan said in a bored voice.

"Hey guys can you all come over by that sakura tree later when no one's there?" Sakura asked. She smiled and said, "I feel a song coming on." They all understood and nodded.

"Whoa it's been a long time since we ever practiced like this." Mikan said with excitement. All four of them were already at the sakura tree instruments in hand. Tomoyo had a bass while Mikan had an acoustic guitar. Hotaru had the keyboard, Sakura had drums, and left over instruments were leaning against the sakura tree. ( Natsume isn't there right now.)

"I know I missed this," Tomoyo said with glee.

"Okay, so here's what I want you to do…." Sakura discussed the song and Hotaru started with her keyboard. (You know what since I'm out of ideas I'll just put Lemonade Mouth's songs even though I'm not so crazy about them anymore I still like their songs. Ooh and I need song ideas! Once I see them they seem really short for a 3 and a half minute song.)

Somebody by Lemonade Mouth

_ Mikan:Can you see me, cause I'm right here, can you listen  
>cause I've been trying to make you notice<br>what it would mean to me, to feel like somebody  
>we've been on our way to nowhere<br>trying so hard to get there, I say_

_Mikan and Tomoyo: Oh , we're gonna let it show  
>we're gonna just let go of everything<br>holding back our dreams  
>and try, make it come alive<br>come on let it shine so they can see  
>we were meant to be<br>somebody, somebody yeah  
>somehow, someday, someway<br>somebody_

_Sakura:I'm so tired, of being invisible but I feel it  
>like a fire below the surface<br>trying to set me free , burning inside of me  
>cause we're standing on edge now<br>it's a long way down but I say_

_oh , we're gonna let it show  
>we're gonna just let go of everything<br>holding back our dreams  
>and try, make it come alive<br>come on let it shine so they can see  
>we were meant to be<br>somebody, somebody yeah  
>somehow, someday someway<br>Somebody_

_Hotaru: We will walk out of this darkness  
>Feel the spark light glowing like the yellow sun<br>Oh oh oh  
>And then we fought we fought together<br>till we get back up and we will rise as one  
>Oh<em>

_Everyone: oh , we're gonna let it show( gonna let it show)  
>we're gonna just let go of everything<br>holding back our dreams  
>and try, make it come alive<br>come on let it shine so they can see  
>we were meant to be<br>somebody, somebody yeah  
>somehow, someday someway<br>Mikan: Somebody_

"High five, girls!" Sakura said as they high fived, "That was great!"

"You know I really don't regret of having a band like this. I mean we're all best friends and even with this Alice stuff. This practice, like all of them, calmed me down," Mikan said, "We should call it something."

"What about Kero," the one and only Kero said who the whole time was there.

"NO!" they all shouted and laughed when Kero pouted.

"You're not even in this band." Hotaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Well fine, what then?" Kero said in an annoyed voice.

"How about, Destined Fate?" Tomoyo suggested with a grin and held a hand out.

"That's a great idea. I mean everything happens for a reason no matter how small it is," Sakura commented putting a hand out with Tomoyo's(They're in a circle position), "So I guess its _destined fate_ for us to be here in Gakuen Alice together isn't it?"

"Hmm… I'm going with that. You have a good point." Mikan said with an approved look and held her hand in with Sakura's and Tomoyo's.

"Makes sense huh? I'm in too." Hotaru agreed finally answering their puppy dogged faced and held a hand out.

"To Destined Fate!" Sakura said as they put their hands' in the air as they all grinned, including Hotaru.

-;-

"Guy's I have an announcement to make!"(I just realized how many times I start each part with dialogue) Narumi-sensei said making the chatter go down, "We're going to have a talent show!"Girls were screaming with delight excluding Hotaru.

"Not just any talent show at _Gakuen Alice _this one is by pure talent. No Alices are to be used." There were groans around the room, "so singing, dancing, and whatever else you could do without your Alice okay?"

The class nodded and he left leaving a poor substitute to handle the class. Sakura, Mikan, Hotaru, and Tomoyo looked at each other. Mikan had recently accidently stolen part of somebody's Alice so it they still have it, and it was a telepathy Alice. First, she made a barrier around the four of them so Koko couldn't read there mind's.

_This is our chance guys. Come on we can have a little fun before we have that premonition of Sakura's going to happen. So are you in?_ Mikan questioned all of them. They thought a little while before answering.

_I'm in. _Sakura said. _But we shouldn't keep our guard down okay?_ They nodded in agreement.

_Okay I guess I'll do it too. _Tomoyo joined in.

_I'm in but what song are we playing? _Hotaru asked.

_We'll make new ones._ Mikan said humming a catchy tune.

_Great. Meet at my place after class okay?_ Sakura said.

_Sure._ They all replied right when Syoaran tugged on Sakura's shirt.

"Nani?"

"We need to talk." He stated bluntly.

A/N I need suggestions to songs! If I don't like them or I feel that they don't fit in then I guess I'll just pick by myself. But if I don't pick your song don't take it as an insult because I might like it it's just it doesn't fit in well. Sorry if this is short which it is to me compared to my fave stories. Sayanora.


End file.
